


More and More Every Time

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Wham Splat Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wham! Splat! Porn! for the prompt "gagged."</p>
<p>Bull returns home from a trip to Val Royeaux with some special gifts for Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More and More Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidVoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KidVoodoo).



> SO, this was supposed to be a fairly short response to my [Wham! Splat! Porn!](http://wham-splat-porn.tumblr.com/) prompt of "gagged" from [Kidvoodoo](http://kidvoodoo.tumblr.com/) and here it is, 4k later. It was written and hasn't been beta-ed, so please point out any glaring errors and I'll (hopefully) polish this up sometime~

Dorian had been eagerly awaiting Bull’s returning from Val Royeaux. Trips there usually meant he returned with some sort of new toy - there’d been the sounding rods from Bull, and the matching pair of vibrating cock rings from Dorian. Before he left with the Inquisition, there’d been talk of rope in a new color, or a set of nipple clamps, or even a feather duster for Bull to tease and torture Dorian with during their sessions. Thinking of any of the opinions sent heat flooding to Dorian’s groin - he trusted Bull unlike anyone else, knew he aimed to please and had faith in his decision making, and wasn’t that something.

  
The party was supposed to arrive sometime today, and Dorian was finding it difficult to stay on-task. The words on the pages were boring compared to all the images he was conjuring up in his head, of Bull pulling golden rope taught between his fingers, of Bull wielding a riding crop with little mercy and kissing the tender spots lovingly after, of Bull in the frilly pink panties he kept speaking wistfully about commissioning. Dorian shifted in his seat in the alcove, trying to ignore his growing erection and focus instead of the text. If it was any other day, Dorian would slink off to his room to take care of himself, but with Bull set to arrive at any moment, it seemed like a shame to jerk himself off when Bull was sure to have much better things in mind.

  
Dorian leapt out of his seat at the sound of the horn announcing the Inquisitor’s arrival. He smoothed out his robes carefully, feeling a little embarrassed as the other research shot him questioning looks. Today, he was dressed in deep plum with gold accents, the set of robes clinging tightly to his hips, cut to show off even more of his bare shoulder than usual, his leggings skin tight underneath. Taking a deep breath to steady his growing giddiness, he his descent from the library, crossing the fortress in long, purposeful strides.

  
By the time he reached the gates, Bull was wandering through them along with the Inquisitor, Vivienne, and Sera. Dorian could only imagine what the trip had been like, Bull probably constantly torn between making lewd jokes with Sera and being proper and poised to impressed Vivienne. Still, they all looked replenished and relaxed, Vivienne in a new headdress with sharp silver tips, Sera stomping around in a pair of black leather spiked boots, and Bull wearing the same stupid, awful striped pants, but shooting Dorian a warm, wide grin as soon as he caught sight of him.

  
“Oi, Dorian!” Sera called, bounding over to him. She tugged him close, raising her hand in front of her mouth like she was telling a secret but still speaking decidedly above a whisper, “Caught your man prowling ‘round the sex shop, looking at little lace panties and giant glass schlongs. Think they were for you?”

  
“Sera!” Dorian exclaimed, cheeks growing dark as he tried to duck away from her. Sera only cackled, smacking Dorian hard on the ass. Vivienne was giving the pair of them a disappointed look, while Bull looked entirely too fond for the sort of conversation they were having. The Inquisitor gave Dorian a knowing smile, before wrapping an arm around Sera and guiding the still-giggle elf off towards the tavern. Really, Skyhold had been too-quiet without Dorian’s favorite people over the last few weeks, but it’d given him some much needed time to research and sending correspondence to Mae. Soon enough, it was just Bull and Dorian staying in the middle of the grounds together, the small gaggle of people turning out to see their returning following the Herald like mabaris.

  
“Hey,” Bull said, crossing the distance between them. He raised his hand to Dorian’s cheek, brushing across it gently.

  
Dorian let out a sigh of content, “Hey, yourself.” He reached up then, tugging Bull down by own horn so their lips could meet. It was still a tentative time for Dorian, despite all of the Inner Circle and most of Skyhold knowing about their arrangement. Two weeks felt like too long without the Bull, and he decided a kiss was worth the risk if it meant he didn’t have to wait another moment if it meant tasting the Bull on his lips again.

  
“Missed me?” Bull asked when they came up from breath from the languid, affectionate kiss. He was grinning lopsidedly, entirely too knowing.

  
Dorian snorted, “The bed is rather cold when you’re gone, and with both you and the Inquisitor away, I had no one to nag at me to eat or sleep.”

  
“I missed you, too,” Bull was still grinning, though it was somewhat softer now.

  
Dorian cleared his throat and decided to change the subject, eyes falling on Bull’s satchel that looked heavier than it was when he left, “Word is you brought back some gifts for me.”

  
The Bull’s smile grew wide and mischievous again. He hooked his arm around Dorian’s waist, turning him in the direction of their quarters above the tavern. Since Bull had only gone on a shopping and somewhat political excursion, a bath wasn’t necessary, and they could skip that usual part of the arrival back at Skyhold.

  
“Yeah, might have a few things for you,” Bull admitted.

  
“Sera may have ruined a surprise or two,” Dorian muttered, smirking slightly.

  
Bull laughed, loud and happy, and Dorian the sound made something stir in his chest. Oh, he’d missed that sound.

  
“Oh, I think I still have a surprise or two,” Bull said, his voice close to Dorian’s ear, his breath hot on Dorian’s neck. That sent a shiver through Dorian, and if they weren’t currently crossing the training grounds, he might have let out a moan.

  
They crossed through the tavern, Bull giving a brief greeting in response to the Chargers’ roaring welcome home. Bull gives Krem a questioning thumbs up to make sure everything had gone fine in his time away, and received a rude gesture which made him laugh and assured Bull things were just fine. Before getting caught up in the festivities of the tavern, Bull swept Dorian up the stairs, hand on the small of his back as he guided him towards their room. Inside the room, Bull guided Dorian to the edge of the bed, placing the bag of things down next to him. Dorian eyed it was curiosity, a million possibilities running through his mind.

  
“I stocked up,” Bull stated, watching Dorian’s face as the man studied to be bag, “Never know when we’ll get another trip to Val Royeaux with all this end of the world crap.”

  
“True,” Dorian nodded, flicking his eyes up to Bull’s face.

  
“How about I show you some of the stuff I got, then we decide,” Bull suggested, and Dorian nodded eagerly.

  
Bull began to pull things out, one by one and letting Dorian pour over the items, assess and quietly judge before pulling out the next. Even with just examining the items, Dorian felt his blood begin to run hot, all the fantasies he’d been having while Bull was away seeming more and more like realities. There was two colors of rope, one the gold that Dorian had been imagining, the other a dark, striking black. Both colors would look glorious against either of their skin tones. Sera was telling the truth about the ‘giant schlong’, which was made of glass, clear and curved with bubs and ridges on the surface. Next was a body restraint with collar, the collar and matching cuffs made of soft red material that Dorian was sure would be perfect for their longer sessions.

  
It was the ball gag that really caught Dorian’s attention, taking his breath away for a moment at the thought. He’d never actually used one, but Bull must have caught on to the way that Dorian responded to the man shoving his massive fingers between Dorian’s lips when they fucked, muffling his cries of pleasure. It was made of smooth leather, hollow with air holes on its surface. The buckle strap was sleek black and studded, and Dorian hummed as he ran his fingertips across it.

  
“Wasn’t sure what you’d think about that one,” Bull admitted, “Took a chance.”

  
Dorian let a slow smile crawl over his face, “You made a good choice.”

  
“Yeah?” Bull said, sounding enthusiastic, and that only furthered the warmth growing in Dorian’s chest and groin. Dorian nodded slightly, “I thought since it’d be our first time doin’ this, we should get this kind. Helps you breath easier.”

  
“How courteous of you,” Dorian smiled sweetly.

  
“I aim to please.”

  
“And you always do.”

  
Bull grinned at that, before beginning to put the other things away, “Okay with being tied up a bit, too?” He held the gold rope in his hands, everything else but the gag put away. Dorian licked his lips and nodded.

  
“Alright,” Bull grinned, setting the rope and gag down on the bed. Dorian pushed the bag away to lean across and kiss Bull solidly on the lips, hands roaming across his chest, up to his shoulders. Bull deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue between Dorian’s lips, Dorian giving way to him. In a practiced movement, Dorian swung his leg over Bull’s tight to straddle the man, pressing closer, kissing fiercely. Dorian was starting to get lost in it, moving against Bull, his clothed and growing erection finding some friction against Bull’s stomach. Bull pulled away, leaving Dorian breathless, “We got a few more things to go over before we get carried away.”

  
Dorian huffed out a sigh, “Yes?”

  
“How’ll I know if you want me to stop if your mouth’s full?” Bull asked, his tone gravely yet serious.

  
“Ice,” Dorian answered, leaning forward to claim Bull’s lips again, and Bull leaned back slightly.

  
“And if you can’t manage it?” Bull had insisted on having a backup, just in case Dorian didn’t have a point of contact with the Bull in the moment, or didn’t have sense enough to control his magic.

  
“Three short grunts,” Dorian said, smiling gently. Bull never failed to check in, just in case.

  
“That’s a good boy,” Bull purred, before their lips crashed together again. They kissed like that for a long time, Dorian just enjoying the taste of Bull on his lips and the feel of him under his hands after their time apart. It was hard to think that months ago, the only reason Dorian paid much attention to Bull was to make sure he wasn’t going to get a knife if the back. Now, even a day without him felt like too long, missing his warmth and laughter and care, and Dorian could kick himself for not realizing how good and kind Bull was earlier. Instead, he focused on the feel of Bull’s scars under his lips, the stubble against his clean-shaven cheek, the muscle and fat shifting under his wandering hands. Bull slid up his robes, breaking contact to tug them over Dorian’s head, “You looked good today.”

  
“I look good every day,” smirked Dorian.

  
“Ain’t that the truth.”

  
Dorian never failed to blush at Bull’s compliments, feeling his skin heat and his heart race. He hoped to never grow accustom to the feeling, to Bull’s words. Instead of worry about that now, he started to work at the strap of Bull’s harness, and then the buckle on his belt. Both pieces of his outfit were dropped to the floor with Dorian’s robes. Bull stood up with Dorian still in his lap, Dorian instinctively wrapping his legs around Bull waist only to be deposited back onto the bed  a moment later. He bounced once, before stretching out and arching, enjoying the way that Bull’s eye trailed his body, followed the curve he made as he rose slightly off the bed. He tugged off Dorian’s leggings next, before letting his own pants drop to the floor.

  
“Let’s get you all nice and relaxed, then into the ropes, and then the gag. Alright?” Bull asked, shifting to kneel over Dorian’s hips.

  
“That sounds acceptable,” Dorian agreed, looking up adoringly at the Bull. He felt vulnerable like this, on his back with Bull towering above him, smiling down as he stroked up and down Dorian’s sides. It was freeing, to be able to let go and let Bull take control.

  
Bull reached across the bed, rummaging in the end table for a moment to produce a vial of oil. He poured some into his hands until they were slicked with the stuff. Scooting back, Bull began at Dorian’s toes, rubbing at Dorian’s painted digits, moving up to dig his thumb into his soles, making Dorian groan at the touch. Bull laughed affectionately, placing a kiss on Dorian’s knee before continuing. He look his time, working up from his feet to the muscles in Dorian’s shoulders, which were often tense from worry and hours of research in the library. Dorian felt like clay under his hand, growing more and more mailable under his ministrations. His length was hard and dripping, but Dorian was already drifting away with each touch of Bull’s calloused hand, each press of his scarred lips. He was aware of the noises he was making, low and needy, but it all felt far away. He almost forgot about the end goal of this, to get him bound and gagged, until Bull asked him something.

  
“Hm?” Dorian asked, distantly, blinking slightly to resurface enough to understand Bull.

  
“You’re already feeling real good, aren’t you?” Bull asked, humor in his tone.

  
“Very good,” Dorian hummed.

  
“Can I tie you up now?”

  
“Yes, please.”

  
Bull leaned down over Dorian to kiss him, speaking against his lips, “What a sweet mouth you have. Can’t wait to see you tied up, the gag in your mouth. I bet you’ll make the best noises.”

  
Dorian whined at that, high and needy. Gaining back some coordination, he made a move to wrap his legs around Bull, only for the man to pull Dorian up onto his knees. He sagged slightly, limbs already feeling like jelly, and Bull steadied him before snatching up the rope. Another whine rose from Dorian at the right of the bright gold rope against Bull’s silver skin as he ran it between his fingers.

  
“Please, Bull,” Dorian breathed out, skin vibrating at the thought of the rope pulled tight across his skin, the burn around his wrists or ankles as Bull pushed into him, filling him as Dorian writhed, unable to move, “Please.”

  
“Alright, pretty boy,” Bull nodded, helping Dorian the shuffle and turn around on the bed. With one hand, he pressed Dorian’s wrists together, wrapping the rope around and around, an intricate knot in the center to keep them bound together. Dorian panted heavily, skin feeling electric wherever the Bull touched, wherever the rope touched. Next, Bull wound more rope around both of his biceps, another knot between them. The strain was wonderful, pulling Dorian’s shoulders back, keeping his arms firmly pinned together at the small of his back. He gave it an experimental tug, but Bull’s rope work was as perfect as ever leaving Dorian feeling secure. Bull ran his blunt nails against the muscles straining in Dorian’s back and shoulders, growling appreciatively, “You look beautiful like this, baby.”

  
Dorian gave a breathy laugh, already unable to formulate a proper response. Bull pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, into the cropped hair at the nape of his neck. Again, Bull turned Dorian, guiding him so Dorian was facing the Bull once more. The gag was held loosely in on hand now, Dorian eying it, heat in his expression.

  
“Open up,” Bull grinned, and Dorian dropped his jaw open willingly. Other nights, there might be more defiance, more of a push and pull to their bedroom games, but Dorian felt like giving in tonight. He was rewarded with two of Bull’s calloused fingers at first, which he sucked on messily, holding Bull’s gaze all the while, “You’re already doing so good.”

  
Dorian moaned around Bull’s fingers, which caused Bull’s breath to hitch. He let Dorian suck a moment longer, before pulling his hand back and replacing the fingers with the gag. It left Dorian’s mouth open in a beautiful “o”, his dark limps plump around the leather ball. Admiring the view, Bull belted the strap around Dorian’s head, making sure it was tight enough to stay in place yet comfortable.

  
“Feel okay?” Bull asked, running his knuckles against Dorian’s cheek. Dorian nodded, eyes glossy with lust. With that, Bull shoved Dorian down onto the bed, a muffled noise sounding from Dorian. Bull smirked, finding the little grunt of surprise beautiful. Dorian shifted, the strain on his arms increasing with his weight pressed down on them. Swiftly, Bull rolled him over, laying him down flat on the bed. He coated his fingers in slick again, dripping a little between Dorian’s cheeks to make him squirm and huff.

  
Gently, Bull eased one finger between Dorian’s cheeks to the first joint. Dorian was still relaxed from the massage, the tight ring squeezing around Bull’s digit for a moment before giving way. He fucked the one finger into Dorian for a time, the mage making small noises behind his gag.

  
“Let it out, Dorian,” Bull insisted, hooking his finger inside Dorian to hit the sweet spot. Dorian pressed his face against the bed, letting out a high whine. Bull leaned forward to kiss the tense muscle of Dorian’s shoulder, “Yeah, that’s it. Sound so good.”

  
Bull worked another finger in when Dorian felt ready, stretching Dorian open and moving his fingers in and out steadily He scissored his fingers, making Dorian groan, and worked in a third. Bull could sort of make out the “ah ah ah’s” Dorian was breathing out through the gag. Before long, Dorian was shifting back in an attempt to fuck himself on Bull’s fingers. Bull let out a breathy laugh, slapping Dorian ass.

  
“Relax, we’ll get there,” Bull assured, and Dorian responded with a long grunt of irritation, “Only you could still be bossy when you’re gagged and tied up.”

  
Dorian shot look over his shoulder, which took some effort and made Bull chuckle again.

  
“I get the hint, big guy.”

  
Bull pulled away, wiping his hands clean on a corner of the sheets. Dorian wiggled his ass as he waited, flexing his fingers and trying at the ropes.  
“Best ass in the Inquisition,” Bull assured him, pouring more oil into his hand and fisting his cock.

  
“Mmhm,” Dorian agreed, still wriggling.

  
“Alright, Dorian,” Bull laughed, patting Dorian’s ass again before pushing Dorian back down into the bed. He carefully lined up with Dorian’s hole, pushing slowly in. Dorian groaned low and long during the slow press, Bull moaning as well when he buttoned out. He splayed his hands on the bed on either side of Dorian’s shoulders, propping himself over Dorian to begin to move in and out. Bull thrust into Dorian in agonizingly slowly movements. It was glorious torture for Dorian, trapped beneath Bull, straining against the gold ropes, unable to order Bull to go faster. He whined and made pitiful noises, drool dripping down his chin and off the gag.

  
“That’s good, Dorian,” Bull panted, carefully lowering his weight over Dorian, pressing his chest and stomach against Dorian’s bound arms. He didn’t press down completely, careful not to harm Dorian, and picked up the pace minutely. He pressed kisses into Dorian’s hair, maneuvering Dorian’s face to the side and pressing more kisses to Dorian’s cheek and temple. Carefully, he wiped away some of the spit streak across Dorian’s cheek, “You’re doing so well, Kadan.”

  
Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a long whine of pleasure. Bull picked up the pace, slamming into Dorian, murmuring a steady stream of praise to Dorian. The mage was trying to squirm beneath Bull, was trying to get some of friction of his cock, but it was useless. Tears were starting to form on the corner of his eyes, the noises he made growing more and more desperate. Bull took pity on him, pulling away to readjust them both. He sat back against the headboard, before pulling Dorian into his lap, legs wrapped around Bull’s hips. A sigh hissed through the gag as Bull lowered Dorian down on his cock, Dorian settling fully on Bull’s length. His head lulled back, a thread of drool running down his neck. His shoulders and arms were throbbing pleasantly with pain, adding to the steady throb in the pit of his stomach. He shifted and strained against the ropes, reveling at the slight burn of friction. Dorian wanted to reach out, to touch Bull and run his hands across the firm muscles of his chest and soft swell of his stomach, now flecked in his spit. The denial of touch made Dorian try to press down on on Bull, desperate and needy.

  
“Fuck,” Bull grit out, lifting Dorian up and down steadily on his length, “Fuck, Dorian, you’re so good, so perfect.”

  
Dorian’s whines became higher pitched at the compliment. He wrapped one hand around Dorian’s length, letting Dorian thrust into his hand and down onto his cock. Heat was building in Bull’s gut at the sight, expanding and white behind his eyes. Dorian was a beautiful sight, face and chest flushed dark, eyes squeezed shut, drool in rivulets across his face, some dripping down onto Bull’s soft stomach. When Dorian pressed himself down onto Bull’s length, Bull thrust up hard and came with a yell of Dorian’s name. He filled Dorian, making his lover pant loudly as he pulsed inside him. Dorian continued to grind against him, desperate for his own release.

  
“Come on, Dorian. Come on me,” Bull ordered once coherency returned to him. He stroked Dorian length rapidly, Dorian’s eyes rolling back. He jerked forward, streaking his seed across Bull’s stomach, a spot reaching as far up as Bull’s pectoral, “Yeah, that’s good.”

  
Bull ran his fingers through Dorian’s seed, licking his hand clean. Dorian groaned, both exhausted and elated, slumping forward.

  
“You did so good, Kadan,” Bull assured him, running a soothing hand down the back of his neck and across his shoulder. Dorian hummed happily, cheek pressed to Bull’s chest, “Let’s get you out of this, huh?”

  
Dorian only blinked lazily, drifting. Bull kissed his forehead before moving a hand to the buckle of the gag. Carefully, he unstrapped the leather and eased the ball from Dorian’s mouth. He grabbed a corner of their sheet, tenderly wiping Dorian’s face clean of saliva, before rubbing gently at Dorian’s jaw.  
“You feeling alright?” Bull asked, studying the hazy look on Dorian’s face.

  
“Mm,” Dorian answered, nuzzling into Bull’s palm.

  
“Y’know, you can actually use words now,” Bull teased gently.

  
“M’good,” Dorian smiled, and Bull smiled back. He eased him off his softening cock, settling him down across his chest as they finished catching their breathes. Cum was dripping from between Dorian’s cheeks onto Bull’s skin, and Dorian seemed decidedly unconcerned. Dorian was shifting between awake and asleep, eyelids fluttering closed and drifting back open with any movement from Bull.

  
“How about these ropes?” Bull questioned, knowing Dorian would be sore once he was more coherent. Dorian made a vaguely dismissive noise, Bull tangling his fingers into Dorian’s hair, “I’m going to get you out of the ropes, yeah?”

  
“Yeah,” Dorian parroted. Gently, Bull eased Dorian down onto the bed again. He knelt over him, working quickly on the ropes. With a few tugs, the ropes fell away, Bull catching Dorian’s arms and lower them onto the bed. Soothingly, he rubbed at the lines the rope left in Dorian’s skin, kissing at the irritated red marks.

  
“You were great,” Bull nuzzled into Dorian’s hair. Dorian hummed contentedly, each point of contact with Bull still feeling electric, everything else seeming unimportant.

  
“Mm?” Dorian hummed questioningly.

  
“Yeah, you were so hot,” Bull agreed, settling down next to Dorian. He lifted him up, pressing Dorian against his chest, “You’re perfect, Dorian.”

  
Lazily, Dorian patted Bull’s chest. He mumbled incoherently, a garble of Common and Tevene that Bull couldn’t quite sort out.

  
“Why don’t you sleep, Kadan. We can clean up letter,” Bull murmured, kissing Dorian’s forehead before he drifted into the Fade, blissed out and sore and completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do my best writing BDSM and bondage and gags to make this fic, and I hope it's not too poor of a representation ^^" I meant to include more aftercare, but ran out of time.
> 
> I didn't know what to call this, so I grabbed a line from Crazy in Love


End file.
